


19 этаж и не только

by Criminelle



Series: 2013-2016 [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Весна 2013.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: 2013-2016 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743958
Comments: 13
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Джиен может зайти к нему в номер прямо в том, в чем был на сцене - тяжелой кожаной футболке и массивной цепочке, которую, наверно, можно с трудом даже просто носить на шее, так сильно она тянет к земле. Джиен может зайти к нему с тем же самым выражением лица, которое было у него на сцене - надменным, с приподнятыми бровями, с непрозрачными глянцевыми глазами, в которых где-то далеко-далеко прячется нежность, выворачивающая Сынхену душу наизнанку. Сынхен обернется на него вопросительно, но вопрос будет крыться только в слегка чуть сильнее, чем обычно, поджатых губах - на самом деле все вопросы уже давно не вопросы, а утверждения. Сынхен знает, почему Джиен может к нему зайти. Он скажет что-нибудь вроде - ты. Ты снова хотел меня. Сколько можно?.. И это не вопрос, это бессильное утверждение, колючее и болезненное, потому что Сынхен рад бы перестать хотеть, но не может. Это желание рождается в нем против воли, когда он смотрит на четкую линию запрокинутой джиеновой шеи и хочет, ужасно дико и абсолютно неподконтрольно, хочет прикоснуться к ней губами, и не просто прикоснуться, а целовать так жестко и сильно, как никогда. Он хочет снять с него тяжелую цепочку, осторожно, чтобы не задеть уложенные волосы, чтобы даже не дотронуться до них и не чувствовать их неестественную жесткость под лаком, изведенным на укладку перед выступлением. Он хочет, чтобы под этим движением Джиен прикрыл глаза, и еле заметно вздохнул, крылья его носа напрягутся, как будто он сейчас сильно-сильно выдохнет, но на самом деле Джиен сдержится, и может быть даже не откроет глаза. Сынхен хочет прикоснуться раскрытыми губами Джиену под ухом, чтобы просто постоять вот так вот, впитывая всем собой новый, незнакомый запах Джиена. Он будет пахнуть кожей, потом и усталостью - не такой, как раньше, гораздо более тяжелой и сложной усталостью, и из-за нее Сынхену захочется опуститься перед ним на колени, чтобы обнять за бедра и ткнуться головой в обтянутый черной плотной кожей живот, и, может быть, даже заплакать. Но, наверно, он не станет, потому что это будет слишком нечестно по отношению к Джиену, который с этой усталостью уже давно живет как с родной. Сынхен изо всех сил постарается перестать думать про нее, и захочет провести руками по четко очерченным мышцам джиеновых предплечий, он так сильно изменился за последний год, что Сынхену кажется, что он не узнает его тело. Оно будет ужасно незнакомым, чужим на ощупь, хотя Сынхен будет точно знать, что гладит Джиена, то, как он чувствуется в руках, невозможно спутать ни с чем. Но эта твердость и сухость мышц, их жесткая красота, которую Джиен теперь не стесняется показывать, она будет делать Сынхену больно где-то глубоко внутри. Он захочет вытащить Джиена из его кожаной футболки, которая, наверно, въелась в тело за часы репетиций и выступления, и разложить на кровати, чтобы целовать мучительно долго и нежно, впечатывая собственный рот и язык Джиену в кожу, чтобы тот запрокидывал голову и кусал губы. Джиен не разрешит ему поцеловать себя в губы, он закроет глаза и еле заметным движением отвернет подбородок в сторону, и это движение тоже сделает Сынхену очень больно, но он не будет молча возражать сам себе, что эта боль для него незаслуженная. Пускай, они слишком много сделали друг другу и друг с другом, чтобы Сынхен мог сейчас кривить душой и отказываться от того, что Джиен считает нужным ему дать. Он только чуть сильнее сожмет ресницы и горячо выдохнет Джиену в шею, чтобы снова опуститься ниже и целовать его выступающие ключицы, пересчитать языком ребра, а потом прислониться лбом к животу. Сынхену не надо трогать, чтобы знать, как сильно у Джиена стоит, стесняться глупо и ненужно, но Джиен не будет двигать бедрами и подаваться ему навстречу. Он разрешит Сынхену делать то, что тот хочет, но не будет помогать. Сынхен накроет его ладонью и очень, как-то безумно остро, захочет почувствовать его на губах, захочет услышать задушенный стон, который сорвется у Джиена вместе с дыханием и навсегда останется с Сынхеном после этой ночи ярким, случайным, безнадежным звуком, еще одним свидетелем и знаком их отчаянно неправильной любви. Не бывает любви, от которой так плохо, Сынхен отказывается в это верить, всегда отказывался, что бы Джиен не пытался ему объяснить. Но Джиен уже давно не пытается, даже не качает головой, когда ловит на себе взгляд показательно бессмысленных сынхеновых глаз. Сынхен захочет почувствовать его на губах, и застонет мысленно сам, оттого, насколько это желание безаппеляционное и громкое, он будет стонать про себя и тяжело, горячо дышать Джиену в живот, пока желание не пересилит и не выдавит из головы любые другие ощущения, мысли и попытки взять себя в руки - полностью, напрочь и без каких-либо альтернатив. Сынхен сдастся, отпустит себя, позволит рукам делать то, что им хочется, расстегнет Джиену штаны, и будет целовать, целовать так нежно и бессильно горько, что, может быть, слезы станут сами собираться у него в глазах. А потом станет уже не до слез, его охватит жажда быть ближе, открытее и честнее, быть с Джиеном и так вот тоже, сделать его своим и чувствовать, как ему хорошо, несмотря на то, что это хорошо выворачивается в Джиене в какую-то безумную смесь боли и пронзительного наслаждения. Эта жажда заполнит его до краев, и что-либо еще перестанет иметь какое-либо значение.

Джиен может зайти к нему в номер. Но не зайдет.


	2. 2

Джиен заходит к нему сразу после душа, гладкие зачесанные назад волосы еще влажные и тяжелые, если провести по ним рукой, ладонь сразу же станет мокрой. В номере темно, Сынхен стоит у окна, и Джиен медлит еще мгновение, прежде чем протянуть руку и щелкнуть тумблером выключателя. Комнату заливает резкий электрический свет, и Топ оборачивается. Он оборачивается, но выражение на строгом осунувшемся лице нельзя прочитать, Джиен смотрит на него долго, молча, а потом набирает воздуха в грудь.

\- Сынхен, - мягко говорит он, и имя сладко перекатывается у него на языке, - Сынхен, иди сюда.

Сынхен медлит, как будто ждет чего-то еще, каких-то еще слов, и Джиен выдыхает.

\- Пожалуйста. Я не буду просить второй раз.

Он осторожно прикрывает глаза, а когда поднимает ресницы, видит, как Топ прямо смотрит на него из-под широких бровей, заинтересованно и немного смущенно.

\- Я вообще больше не буду тебя ни о чем просить, - говорит Джиен, и это звучит так просто и честно, что он мимолетом думает, может быть, стоило так сказать уже очень давно, и все действительно было бы намного проще. Если бы, конечно, Джиен на самом деле мог так сказать.

После этих слов Сынхен как будто бы светлеет лицом, еле заметные морщинки на напряженном лбу разглаживаются, он сдвигается с места, огибает кровать и приближается к Джиену. Он встает очень близко, совсем рядом, и его взгляд упирается куда-то прямо в почти незаметный, еле-еле обозначенный вырез джиеновой ярко-белой футболки, там, где хлопковый ворот мягко касается кожи, и откуда будто бы случайно, кокетливо выступает ключица. А потом он закрывает глаза, поднимает руку и кладет большой палец прямо туда, куда только что смотрел. На лице у него разливается такое умиротворенное наслаждение, что Джиену кажется, что он никогда больше не сможет набрать воздуха в грудь, что тот только что полностью закончился везде вокруг него. Сынхен обнимает ладонью его шею, Джиен чувствует, как биение пульса в артерии отдается прямо в эту широкую теплую ладонь, и сглатывает.

\- Трахни меня, - говорит он, и фраза падает тяжело и значимо, Джиену не надо даже как-то специально стараться, чтобы это не прозвучало просьбой, потому что просьб на самом деле уже больше не будет, - трахни меня так, чтобы я кончил три раза подряд.

Сынхен по-прежнему не открывает глаз и слушает его настолько внимательно, что вся кровь отливает у Джиена от лица, и будто бы водопадом падает ему прямо между ног. Возбуждение бьет так остро и сильно, что он с трудом оказывается способен удержаться на ногах. Сынхен чуть заметно поводит подбородком и поднимает ладонь выше, чтобы уложить ее Джиену за ухо, а большим пальцем прикоснуться к складочке над верхней губой и погладить ее раз, другой. А потом его ресницы вздрагивают, будто бы он хочет открыть глаза, выражение лица меняется, и постепенно, но очень определенно, там выплавляется нежность и какое-то пронзительно доверчивое ожидание.

\- А ты... - он медлит, а потом снова поводит подбородком, словно хочет спросить что-то очень важное, и сердце у Джиена пропускает удар, - а ты разрешишь мне себя поцеловать?

Джиен даже не знает, что на это сказать, он теряется напрочь и от неожиданности приоткрывает рот. Нельзя сказать ничего вроде - придурок, ты вообще о чем?.. Или - еще бы ты попробовал этого не сделать!.. Или - Сынхен, я люблю тебя, бросай думать всякую чушь, потому что на самом деле это совсем не чушь, и им надо будет сделать еще так много, что любые слова будут только лишними, ненужными и неправильными. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы что-то говорить, он медленно опускает ресницы, почти чувствуя, как они раскладываются на щеках легкими прикосновениями, еле заметным движением приподнимает голову и захватывает палец Сынхена губами, чтобы нежно потянуть его в рот. Он дотрагивается до него языком прямо у себя во рту, и слышит, как Сынхен не сдерживает глухой стон, который вырывается у него вместе с дыханием, гулко и хрипло. Ладонь у него за ухом напрягается, и Джиен мысленно хмыкает - если Сынхен стонет вот так, это значит, что внутри у него сейчас разыгрывается целая буря. И он хочет его, хочет так сильно, что, вероятно, Джиену улыбается кончить сегодня даже больше, чем три раза подряд.

С утра Джиен открывает глаза первым и оборачивается на Топа - тот спит рядом, у него мягкое удовлетворенное лицо, и такие ярко-красные, опухшие, зацелованные почти до синяков губы, что Джиен вскакивает, чтобы срочно найти зеркало. Он смотрит на себя в гладкую блестящую поверхность, в углу которой отражаются лучи яркого утреннего солнца, полосующие комнату, и смеется - сегодня любой сразу же поймет все, когда только увидит их за дверью номера. А в аэропорт, вероятно, придется одевать маски.


	3. 3

Сынхен приходит в себя только когда понимает, что они уже лежат на кровати. Ночные неверные тени гладят Джиена по лицу, Сынхен ловит их губами и только тогда понимает, что снова может дышать. Как бы хорошо ты ни умел держать себя в руках, они все равно порой начинают дрожать, если в кончиках пальцев появляется покалывающее ощущение, что под ними сейчас окажется Джиен - особенно теперь, когда это происходит не так и часто. Сынхен целует, держа его лицо в ладонях, поглаживая одним пальцем выбритый висок, и очень хочет поцеловать его и туда тоже, но не может оторваться от губ. Язык Джиена танцует у него во рту, он горячий, острый и скользкий, Сынхен тянет его глубже в рот, чтобы чувствовать еще лучше. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькает мысль, что Джиена надо раздеть, потому что Сынхену уже не хватает ощущения голой кожи под пальцами, но оторваться от его рта просто совершенно невозможно. Сынхен перекладывает руку ему на талию, чтобы потянуть вниз свободные штаны, Джиен понимает и двигает бедрами, чтобы помочь, но из-за того, что ему тоже никак не перестать целоваться с Сынхеном, будто они склеились ртами, движение получается неуклюжим и рваным. Сынхен морщит лоб и приподнимается, чтобы руке было удобнее, захватывает вместе со штанами край широкой резинки боксеров, и так дело идет лучше. Неплохо было бы снять с Джиена еще и футболку, но это уже слишком сложно, и Сынхен удовлетворяется тем, что в итоге просто задирает ее повыше, чтобы под рукой было как можно больше Джиена.

Тот гнется под настойчивой ладонью, поцелуй сбивается, становится неровным, и Сынхен чувствует, как внутри зарождается хриплый стон. Он поднимает ресницы, через силу все-таки отрывается от Джиена и кладет руку на внутреннюю поверхность его бедра, а потом ведет выше, вопросительно заглядывая Джиену в глаза. Ему очень важно, чтобы Джиен разрешил потрогать себя там - потому что это важно для Джиена. Конечно, он бы не пришел, если бы было нельзя, но Сынхен все равно на всякий случай спрашивает каждый раз перед тем, как сделать. Джиен еле заметно кивает, и Сынхен закрывает глаза, чтобы снова его поцеловать, просто коротко прикоснуться к губам. А затем он укладывает Джиена удобнее, шире разводя ему ноги, подносит руку ко рту, крепко облизывает один палец и трогает Джиена между ягодиц. Сначала совсем нежно, чуть поглаживая, чтобы расслабить, а когда Джиен выдыхает, Сынхен наклоняется ближе, чтобы снова целовать его рот, и гладит уже настойчивее. Его начинает вести, словно после второй бутылки, когда алкоголь ударяет в голову прицельно и зло, он ласкает язык Джиена своим - такими же круговыми движениями, которыми ласкает его пальцем между ног. Джиен выдыхает ему прямо в рот раз, другой, и Сынхен чувствует, как палец сам собой совсем на чуть-чуть проникает внутрь, хотя Сынхен даже не надавливал сильнее, просто Джиен немного расслабил мышцы. Сынхен целует его так нежно, как только может, и добавляет к пальцу второй, чтобы сначала погладить, а потом почувствовать внутри и его тоже - еще даже не на сантиметры, но уже определенно именно внутри, и Сынхен с трудом сдерживает глухой рык, который возникает где-то глубоко в горле.

Он забирает язык Джиена глубже в рот, уже совсем откровенно трахая его пальцами, движения становятся быстрыми и ритмичными, Джиен сжимается на пальцах и почти прекращает с ним целоваться. Сынхен отрывается от него, смотрит вниз, а потом Джиену в лицо, и показывает взглядом на его отведенную в сторону руку, в которой тот стискивает покрывало. Он бы с удовольствием подрочил ему сам, но чувствовать его рот языком оказывается важнее. Джиен слушается, сжимает себя в горсти и начинает двигать рукой, и Сынхен ловит ритм пальцами, подстраиваясь. Целоваться одновременно со всем этим Джиен не может, и Сынхен просто трогает его губы своими, глотая за ним выдохи, и позволяет пальцам делать то, что они хотят - быстро, сильно, ничего не рассчитывая специально и наперед.

Когда Джиен кончает, он запрокидывает голову, и Сынхен реагирует моментально, смещаясь вверх одним точным движением, чтобы поймать ртом срывающийся с губ Джиена надсадный длинный стон. Джиен стонет, звук затихает у Сынхена прямо во рту, и он не удерживается от того, чтобы снова начать его целовать, бескомпромиссно и очень настойчиво, вот такого вот, еще не пришедшего в себя после оргазма, распаленного и почти ничего не соображающего.

А потом, когда Джиен практически окончательно возвращается к нему, Сынхен отодвигается, заглядывает ему в глаза серьезно и радостно, и опускает взгляд вниз. Джиен по-прежнему держит себя в руке, и капли спермы на ней выглядят так непристойно эротично, что Сынхену даже глотается как-то с трудом. Он как зачарованный смотрит на эту руку, поднимает свою, чтобы погладить Джиена по предплечью, а потом берет его за запястье и мягко снимает кисть с члена. Он знает, какими дикими глазами Джиен сейчас на это смотрит, и знает, что если бы Джиен не кончил только что, он бы мог кончить прямо сейчас, и это так приятно, что Сынхен от удовольствия прикрывает глаза.

Он тянет ладонь Джиена ко рту, вдыхает его запах и касается языком пряных капель, пробуя их на вкус. Слышит, как Джиен задыхается, и обнимает губами ребро ладони, чтобы облизать его уже откровенно, не смущаясь и не пряча порыв. Когда он заканчивает и открывает глаза, то натыкается на острый взгляд широко раскрытых темных глаз, и как-то вдруг, неожиданно и очень отчетливо понимает, что его собственный член уже почти болит, и вообще-то этим вопросом нужно заняться срочно и прямо сейчас.

Сынхен садится на кровати, соображая, куда закинул презервативы и что можно использовать в качестве смазки, и вспоминает, что вроде бы в ящике тумбочки должен валяться крем для рук, не самый идеальный вариант, но он хотя бы гипоаллергенный. Джиен наблюдает за ним внимательно и ожидающе, его губы поджаты и подбородок напряжен, Сынхен гладит его успокаивающим взглядом, пока раскатывает на члене презерватив. А потом кивает, показывая, чтобы тот повернулся к нему спиной, Джиен отчетливо сглатывает, подтягивает ноги к себе, переворачивается и встает на колени. Сынхен прикрывает глаза, руки сами собой делают все, что нужно, но вообще-то сейчас ему неплохо бы собраться, чтобы сделать все правильно. Он трогает измазанными в креме пальцами Джиена, сначала снова двумя, а потом и тремя тоже, сжимает ресницы на щеках и почти не может вздохнуть. Джиен чуть выгибается в пояснице, подаваясь навстречу, и Сынхен плюет на все, убирает пальцы и заменяет их членом, сначала просто кладя его Джиену прямо между ягодиц, чтобы наконец-то почувствовать его там. Джиен не двигается и не делает ничего, Сынхен трется об него, покачиваясь, и сходит с ума. А потом он тянется вперед, чтобы приподнять Джиена и прижать к себе, и так, одной рукой удерживая его поперек груди, а другой помогая себе, он сначала аккуратно поглаживает его прямо головкой, пока Джиен не вздыхает нетерпеливо и невозможно сладко, а потом чуть надавливает и почти сразу оказывается внутри. Джиен очень узкий, хоть и расслабленный, и Сынхен входит в него осторожно, но достаточно быстро, чтобы уже поскорее можно было остановиться. Когда он оказывается внутри целиком, Джиен сжимается так, что это становится почти больно, Сынхен обнимает его обеими руками, чтобы держать сильно и крепко, и замирает. Джиен закидывает голову ему на плечо, Сынхен видит заломленные брови, раздутые крылья носа, напряженную скулу, и прижимается к этой напряженной скуле щекой. Ему хочется потереться об Джиена медленно-медленно, пока собственный член в его заднице не начал пульсировать из-за необходимости двигаться, но сейчас это еще неважно, потому что Джиену больно. Это всегда больно, и в этот момент очень важно держать Джиена так крепко, как только можно, и совершенно не думать о себе. Джиену нужно, чтобы его держали крепко и даже жестко, и Сынхен готов быть каким угодно и кем угодно, хоть чертом с рогами, если Джиену это нужно. И он держит и осторожно дышит Джиену на ухо, пока голова на его плече не расслабляется, а давление на член не становится чуть меньше. И тогда Сынхен позволяет себе потереться носом о бритый висок, прижаться к нему сначала просто губами, а потом и языком, и почувствовать прямо под ним мягкую вкусную щетину. Джиен стонет глухо и протяжно, этот звук отдается у Сынхена в груди, и он понимает, что ему осталось совсем, совсем чуть-чуть до конца.

\- Я долго не выдержу, - говорит он Джиену на ухо, и проводит языком заодно и по мочке уха тоже, - но я все помню. Три раза.

Джиен медлит, а потом кивает, запрокинутый подбородок двигается резко и четко, и у Сынхена как будто выбивают всякую опору из-под ног, он с силой зажмуривается, и после двигает бедрами назад и сразу вперед. Джиена закорачивает, он выгибается у него в руках, и тут Сынхена окончательно срывает с резьбы.

Когда он кончает, у Джиена уже снова стоит, и на этот раз Сынхен не собирается отказывать себе в удовольствии отсосать ему всласть. Он раскладывает его на кровати перед собой, раздвигает ноги и осматривает сверху донизу, довольно поджимая губы. Волосы Джиена уже почти совсем высохли и разлохматились, на груди остались красные следы от его рук, а член подрагивает прямо под взглядом Сынхена, и он практически мурчит от удовольствия. Он ложится, устраивает локти как можно удобнее на кровати, скрещивает ноги на весу и опускает голову, чтобы взять в рот. Джиен разводит колени еще сильнее и подается бедрами вверх, дерзко и очень откровенно, Сынхен хмыкает про себя - это движение ново для Джиена, скорее всего оно осталось с ним из всех тех разов, когда он спал не с Сынхеном, а таких разов за последний год было действительно много. Но это неважно, пока он держит его во рту, двигая головой вверх и вниз, чтобы губы скользили, а Джиен задыхался, когда член почти-почти выскальзывал из них. Сынхен подбирает итоговый, правильный ритм, входя во вкус - так как Джиен уже один раз кончил, сосать ему можно ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы оставить Сынхена полностью удовлетворенным. Он поднимает руку и кладет ее Джиену на грудь, с силой прижимая ладонь, и гладит его татуированное тело, а потом чувствует напряженные пальцы в волосах. Это значит, что Джиен уже утолил первую жажду, а теперь намерен полностью насладиться процессом, и Сынхен с удовольствием слушает, что командует ему чужая ладонь, делая все так, как Джиен хочет.

Ближе к концу процесс захватывает его настолько, что возникает ощущение, будто на всем теле у него остались только гудящие губы, Джиен прижимает его к себе сильно и жестко, уже сам трахая его в рот. И этот его оргазм оказывается гораздо более длинным и серьезным, Джиен содрогается всем телом, чувственно и отчетливо, Сынхен с восторгом ощущает горьковатый соленый привкус на языке и стискивает пальцы у Джиена на талии. Когда Джиена отпускает и он затихает, Сынхен отрывается от него, пока еще не сглатывая, и перекатывает сперму вместе с собственной слюной у себя во рту. Он кидает на Джиена быстрый взгляд, видит, как тот смотрит на него растерянно и ожидающе, а потом опускает голову, тыкается Джиену в живот лбом и находит губами пупок. Джиену щекотно, приятно и в то же время он категорически не понимает, что Сынхен хочет сделать, и от этого только напрягается. Сынхен смеется про себя, вытягивает губы трубочкой и выпускает изо рта совсем чуть-чуть прямо Джиену в пупок, а остальное проглатывает. Поднимает голову, улыбается ошеломленному Джиену одними глазами и целует его в живот, совсем легко, но так, чтобы ему не было щекотно. Живот под губами вкусно подрагивает, и тут Сынхен понимает, что, оказывается, у него тоже снова стоит, и это снова почти больно.

Время для шуток заканчивается, Сынхен ставит Джиену внизу живота чувствительный яркий засос, и возвращается к пупку. Когда он прекращает его вылизывать, заодно вылизывая все вокруг тоже, и вкус растворяется у Сынхена на губах, он приподнимается и тянется к Джиену, чтобы поцеловать. Тот целует его в ответ с таким пылом, что Сынхен начинает чувствовать себя практически королем. И вот теперь, кажется, подходит самое время для того, чтобы оттрахать Джиена по-настоящему и с толком - так, чтобы в свой последний раз на сегодня он кончил настолько бурно, что не стал бы потом даже пробовать встать с кровати. И Сынхен не будет поднимать его на колени, он обязательно оставит его лежать на спине под собой, с разведенными ногами, а может быть, потом даже положит одну из них к себе на плечо - тут главное, чтобы поза позволяла им целоваться. В этот раз он хочет не просто чувствовать внутри Джиена собственный член, но и медленно и с точно отмеренной страстью ласкать его рот языком, как будто они занимаются сексом сразу в нескольких местах, на нескольких уровнях. И он хочет, чтобы Джиен не сдерживал себя и звонко стонал ему в рот, почти на грани бессознательности. Чтобы ему можно было отвечать, и звуки встречались друг с другом прямо у них во ртах, совпадая в резонансе, как порой голос Джиена звучит в его в ушах на концертах, когда он одновременно с ним тоже что-то говорит.

А если завтра какая-нибудь не в меру любопытная горничная кинет в их сторону неосторожный взгляд, Сынхен прикончит ее прямо на месте, уничтожит одними глазами - никто и никогда не может обижать Джиена, у них просто нет на это права. Уж Сынхен-то со всей присущей ему обстоятельностью позаботиться о том, чтобы это правило соблюдалось. Особенно теперь.


	4. 4

Сынхен тянет его за собой и затаскивает в первую попавшуюся дверь - это то ли туалет, то ли ванная, Сынхен не включает свет, он сразу прислоняет Джиена к двери, прижимается сверху всем телом и защелкивает замок. Джиен думает, что нужно постараться вести себя как-то прилично, чтобы потом не было сильно неудобно перед Сонмин-хеном.

Сынхен пьян почти до лысых чертиков, он берет лицо Джиена в руки и шумно дышит, а потом поднимает один палец, прислоняет к губам Джиена и тихонько цыкает, показывая, чтобы тот молчал. То есть это Топу кажется, что он цыкает тихонько, на самом деле звук гулко разносится по небольшому помещению, но у Джиена в голове и так достаточно шумно, чтобы его это парило. Но он слегка кивает в ответ - тихо, так тихо, не двигаться, так не двигаться.

Сынхен осторожно прислоняет его голову к двери, продолжая обнимать ладонями за ушами, и прислоняется сам к его губам, как будто и не собирается целовать, а так и хочет - просто постоять, смешивая дыхание. Джиен уже почти соглашается даже на это, но Топ начинает очень аккуратно и медленно раздвигать ему губы языком, и Джиен прикрывает глаза, пытаясь понять, к чему вся эта осторожность и медленность, и почему именно сейчас. В этот момент Сынхен дотрагивается до его языка своим, а потом легонько обводит его по кругу один раз, другой, и Джиен замирает. Он помнит, что означает это движение - именно так Сынхен целовал его в Китае, перед тем, как он кончил первый раз, и тогда, когда он трогал его - там. Все мысли разом вылетают из головы у Джиена, если бы мог, он бы сейчас ударился затылком прямо об дверь, которая и так плотно упирается в голову - если бы между ними было расстояние, и если бы он мог двинуться хотя бы чуть-чуть. Если бы Сынхен не целовал его так нежно и однозначно, и если бы это не значило именно то, что это значит. Джиену кажется, что он сейчас полетит, наверно, это алкоголь так расползается в голове, а еще ему кажется, что на самом деле он не стоит за дверью то ли ванной, то ли туалета у Сонмина дома, а лежит на кровати в гостиничном номере, и на самом деле его не просто целуют - вот так, а еще и трогают - там, так же нежно, медленно и уверенно, как тогда.

А потом Сынхен отрывается от него, переворачивает его к себе спиной, тесно прижимает и дышит на ухо - сдавленно, шумно, наверно, если сейчас пройти мимо закрытой двери, все будет слышно отвратительно хорошо. Джиен позволяет себя обнимать, великолепно четко чувствует каменный стояк, упирающийся прямо ему в задницу, и хихикает - все это так очаровательно мило, его хотят прямо посреди пьянки, бесхитростно и очень откровенно, так сильно, что тащат куда попало, только чтобы дать это понять.

\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - жарко шепчет ему на ухо Сынхен, не соображающий уже почти ничего, его дыхание пахнет сразу всем - шампанским, водкой и соджу, наверно, не стоило так напропалую мешать все подряд, и Джиен усмехается про себя. Нет, Сынхен не хочет его трахнуть. По крайней мере, не здесь и не так. Он разворачивается у него в руках.

\- Нет, ты не хочешь меня трахнуть, - улыбается Джиен, и чувствует, как эти слова оседают у Топа в ушах, как он прислушивается к ним и пытается понять, что это значит и что теперь ему следует делать. Джиен улыбается еще хитрее и шире, - ты хочешь, чтобы я у тебя отсосал.

Он кладет ладонь Топу прямо на ширинку, чтобы сжать в руке, и знает, что тот чудом сдерживает стон, который при текущем раскладе мог бы быть слышен прямо у Сонмина в гостиной, к черту такие тонкие стенки и таких пьяных рэпперов с их гулкими голосами.

\- Только сначала сделай так еще раз, - шепчет Джиен Сынхену прямо в губы, и снова прислоняется к двери, засовывая руки Топу куда-то за полы пиджака, чтобы собрать их поверх его спины, прижимая плотно-плотно.

Сынхен слушается, и начинает снова - сначала просто прикладывает губы к губам, осторожно раздвигает их языком, а потом обводит язык Джиена по кругу - раз, другой, третий. Джиен аккуратно зажмуривает глаза, чтобы это движение не отдавалось больше нигде, кроме как у него в голове, и чувствует себя самой главной в мире драгоценностью, которую ласкают так мягко, настойчиво и с такой огромной любовью, будто ничего прекраснее в мире еще никогда не придумывали. Он знает, что когда они закончат, Сынхену обломится один из лучших минетов в его жизни, и прикидывает, какое движение можно было бы придумать для него, чтобы в следующий раз самому зайти с такой карты.


	5. 5

Сынхен под ним невозможно, нереально, просто как-то нечеловечески красив, Джиен думает, что люди такими красивыми не бывают, не могут быть, никогда не будут. У него закрыты глаза, и такое безмятежное, спокойное, чистое выражение лица, что если бы Джиен не чувствовал так хорошо, что с ним делает, он бы никогда не поверил, что у кого-то может быть такое лицо, когда его трахают. Сынхен не двигается сам, но почему-то у него мокрый лоб, на котором лохматится челка, и только уже из-под нее, так, что это почти незаметно, выглядывают намокшие, прилипающие к коже завитки волос. У Сынхена закрыты глаза, и на лице не напрягается ни один мускул, если бы Джиен не видел, как сильно у него стоит, он бы никогда не поверил, что за этим непрозрачным, нечитаемым выражением лица могут скрываться именно те чувства, которые там скрываются. У Сынхена стоит настолько откровенно, беззастенчиво и красиво, что Джиен почти не может дышать, пока двигается. Одна нога Сынхена лежит у него на плече, и он берет ее за лодыжку, чтобы прислонить к щеке. Сдерживаться почти невозможно, поэтому он утыкается в нее губами, закрывает глаза и шепчет - я люблю тебя, я так люблю тебя, Сынхен, я, тебя, люблю. Сынхен под ним двигается внезапно и резко, Джиен поднимает ресницы и видит, как тот тянется к себе, потому что уже почти кончает, и это снова так невыносимо красиво, что Джиену даже больно где-то глубоко внутри. Он прижимается щекой к лодыжке и смотрит, как Сынхен двигает рукой, у него наконец-то меняется выражение лица. Напрягаются скулы и чуть поднимается верхняя губа, а дыхание становится резче и более прерывистым, это почти незаметно, но Джиен смотрит на него так внимательно, что совершенно точно не может ошибиться. Его бедра двигаются сильно и ритмично почти независимо от него самого, он этого почти не чувствует, потому что все внимание уходит на Сынхена, который сжимает себя в кулаке, а потом запрокидывает голову назад - и Джиен задыхается от восторга. Он все-таки это сделал, он его расшевелил, расколол, и Сынхен сейчас не сможет сдержаться, он застонет и перестанет себя контролировать, и все эмоции наконец-то по-настоящему покажутся у него на лице. Джиен делает это с ним так редко, и так редко по-настоящему успевает вглядываться в него во время секса, чтобы услышать, что действительно происходит у него внутри, что теперь эти моменты оказываются невозможно, нереально, просто как-то нечеловечески важными. И Сынхен действительно отпускает себя. Он даже чуть выгибается в спине, с силой зажмуривается, открывает рот и глухо, низко, долго стонет, этот звук проходит через Джиена насквозь, и, наверно, где-то внутри даже выжигает дыру. Сынхен сжимается на Джиене и кончает долго, мощно и так красиво, что Джиену кажется - эти мгновения навечно отпечатаются где-то у него на сетчатке глаз. Он никогда не сможет забыть, а потом любая случайная фотография будет вышибать его прямо сюда, в этот ленивый и долгий вечер, где у Сынхена так долго было такое безмятежное выражение лица, что случайная морщинка на лбу и четко очерченные скулы только делали его еще безмятежнее.

А когда все заканчивается, и Джиен наконец-то начинает чувствовать и себя тоже, понимая, что уже кончает, Сынхен открывает глаза и смотрит прямо ему в лицо своими невозможными, нереальными, просто как-то нечеловечески бездонными глазами.


End file.
